


Erotyczne fantazje 19

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 19

Weiss złapała Ruby za biodra i pchnęła ją pod ścianę łazienki. Białowłosa zsunęła z niej majtki i wkrótce poczuła, jak penis dziedziczki dotyka wejścia do jej łona. 

Wsparła się dłońmi o zimne łazienkowe kafelki i po chwili jej jęk odbił się echem w całym pomieszczeniu, kiedy Weiss weszła w jej mokrą cipkę.

Wchodziła w nią coraz, głębiej i głębiej, słysząc w odpowiedzi jej krzyki rozkoszy. Wkrótce nasienie wypełniło jej kobiecość i w tym samym czasie soki z jej cipki, zaczęły strumieniami kapać na podłogę łazienki.


End file.
